Born of Sacrifice
by Seer of Galaxies
Summary: DRAGONFORMERS! There was one, then there were two. And along came a third, to complete the two. Through war and love, can they hold tight? Will their bond shatter or strengthen. Even with love born of sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1 (08-01 20:58:09)

I couldn't breathe. The air down here was so sour, it stunk horribly from the previous tenants. I had to hold my breath until my lungs burned and screamed for relief. But I eventually had to let in the horrible air so that I didn't pass out from lack of air. Oh, how I missed the warmth of the sun, something that'd been taken from me so long ago. These were the consequences and I had known that they would come.

I know what I had done. I had known what I was jumping into. In my mind, it was all worth it.

"You know this could all be over if you would simply tell me where you took the child. I know you yearn for the sun, I could give it back to you," Master tried to spin his web of lies into a crown for me. I downcasted my eyes to stare at the moldy stone floor in what little light there was, don't fall for it, I thought. Lies and false truths were the one thing Master was good at. He had a silver tongue, it was always the topic amongst the gossiping maids.

If I were to look up, I would see the scarred face of a monster of a man. Master had been a beast for as long as he'd owned me. Standing over most of the farmhands, he caused fear in the hearts of the other slaves. His face was something that was constantly scowled as if he was angry at the world. I had no doubt that he was. A crooked nose, thin lips, and a set of hard stone eyes. He had a sharp cut hair style.

No one knew his true name, the one that his parents gave him. He was simply known as Master and Sir.

A hand cupped under my chin in an action of false care, "I could take away all your pain if you would just tell me where you hid her." His voice was sickeningly sweet, I frowned and spit in his face. He growled and cleaned his face off, not before giving me a hard slap. My head was snapped to the left with extreme force, it caused my neck to pop.

He scowled and growled, "Fine if that is how you are going to be. Then I see no further use for you." A snap of his fingers and a guard entered the room, their sword held tight to their chest. Donned with the colors of the house, symbolizing the place they worked for. I hung my head, if I was going out. It was going to be with a fight.

The guard pulled out the key to the chains and undid the clasped binds. I huffed as I landed to the floor. From being in that same position for so long, my muscles were weak. I had no strength. I was hefted up by my arms then dragged out the dark room. We were in a poorly lit hallway, some more armored men stood in place along the walls.

"Wait," Master's voice echoed through the hall, my guard stopped. "I have something better in mind."

He went to one of the men on the wall and whispered something. The man bowed and rushed out somewhere.

He turned to me, "We are going on a Dragon Hunt."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok, I dont know if you havent figured this out yet, but this story is extremely AU! It is a mess of all the universes and my nutcase mind. But it will make sense and it will be good!_**

.X.

 _They'd been watching the egg all day and far into the night. Hope sat on their nose as they waited. Waited for the miracle._

 _The large dragoness laid curled, nose to tail, around the coming life. While her body reminded her that she was going to be needed sleep soon, she couldn't help but fight the slumber. She needed to be there to see it._

 _She was an emerald dragoness, her color reflected the tone of rain stained branches. She was a breed not common, being as they ventured no farther than their territory boundries. However, she'd been a curious pip. Something that was not condoned in her tribe._

 _Through her life, she gained enough scars from her mischievous escapades. Each brought new knowledge, along with new friends. The dragoness became well known far and wide for her personality, and her powers._ _She was an exotic breed, bring something new. Never seen. From her emerald armor she was able to shift. May it be by simply blending to full pn shape changing. News of her exsistance spread through dragonic gossip._

 _Along with being sought after as a mate. Rumors that only a grand drac would be able to tame the wildness of her. It didn't matter how many asked, that answer remained. No._

 _She had no dream of settling down. It meant that she would be tied down again. And when she'd only gotten free..._ _Fate had a different idea. While traveling, she was cornered by Slay, a vile group of dragon slayers. Wanting nothing more than to destroy the memory of dragons from the world. Cornered, beaten, but still fighting. She did the one thing she knew, she blended._

 _Her dragon form falling to reveal something unseen in this territory. A creature not unlike a dragon, but much more malevolent. Her tribe knew them Tot Victimae, or Many Victim. Named for their insatiable hunger for life. Many from her tribe had fallen to the Tot Victimae's jaws._

 _They stood heads over dragons, retaining the dragonic look in the head and back. Replacing a single pair of front legs, they had a duel pair of front quarters. The hind pair being a tad smaller, but just as threatning. Three pair of eyes, a second lining of teeth, regularly replacing each other with fresh ones. Like dragons though, they still had a pair of wings, however not large enough to carry themselves. More so for glinding. Their tails were long and agile, horrifyingly, the tails were dexterous. Meaning that they were much like a monkey tail. Generally, Tot Victimae came in nutruel colors to blend with the thicket._

 _The dragoness had never before taken this form, so this was terrifying for her. As a pip she'd been tought to fear them, and now to be able to takw the form of one?_

 _Terror turned to malous glee._ _With her new shape, havok wreaked. All of the pain they'd done to her was rewarded ten fold. She stood with steam flowing from her maw as the survivours limped to lick their wounds. She was victorious!_

 _Then the wounds finally caught up to her, she collasped to the ground. To exhausted to move, let alone shift back to her true form. So she closed her eyes and rested. No one would be stupid enough to mess with a Tot Victimae._

 _How wrong she'd been. Tot Victimae feared nothing but another._

 _It was a much larger one, standing well over her full height. By the bulk, it appeared male. The males were much more bulkier than females, the rare sight of one._

 _He had been hunting for something to sate his hunger when he caught scent of blood. Blood of his own kind. His curiosity peaked, he tracked until he came upon the scene of a past fight. A bloody one. Scattered humans decomposed, pests to him._

 _He balked when he sighted a female of his kind. Small and resting, she was bloody. But something was off with her scent. It was diluted, dirty. Interesting, he mused._

 _The dragoness awoke to find herself as a dragon in a not so fimilair den. It was a dug out settled in a cliff face. Panicing, she found that she was not alone. Settled in an opposite corner was her kind's feared predator. By the fur, he was tearing into a cow._

 _She sunk low to the ground quivered, never in her life had she ever been so afraid. Her shivering form caught the male's attention, his head lifted from the corpse and faced her. All three sets of eyes bore into her. Didn't help her fear to see his maw covered with blood._

 _He asked about the fight, she answered truthfully, too afraid to lie. He hummed and went back to eating. The need to know overcame her and she asked if he was going to eat her._

 _"I'll eat you tomorrow."_

 _For months she was held up in his den, and every time he replied with "I'll eat you tomorrow." He never raised a claw to her though, his excuse was he had no reason to._

 _On the fifth month of her holding, the dragoness was awoken to find her holder over her. He said that he no longer need for her. She was free. At first she didn't believe him, it too good to be true._

 _Through insisting, the dragoness relented and ventured passed the den's enterence. The feel of the wind on her scales caused glee to surge through her. She wanted to jump, to fly. To be free!_

 _And yet, she hesitated. A glance back at the den showed no signs of life. He had gone. In those few seconds he'd left. Left her. For some reason, it hurt her heart._

 _She flew home, her real home. Welcomed with open wings, she was honored for her travels. She told her stories at the fires at night to young pips with curiosity she once held. Their eyes filled wonder and awe._

 _But, she was conflicted. She told herself she should be happy to be home. A small part of her long for something. Something lost_.

 _It was when Season came along, heats and ruts began. A time when mates were sought after and love filled the air. The dragoness was miserable, her heart cried for some lost love. Her heat didn't help. Males approached her with offerings, but were rewarded with a bite to the arse._

 _She wanted her love. Whoever he was. Her heart had already claimed a mate to her dread._

 _And in the middle of a full moon, she figured it out. And she went to him. And in the den that held her for so long, she found love._

 _She smiled warmly at the sea of memories. A long time had passed since then, they had been mates for years. Defying all laws and rules. They made it work._

 _Not long ago, she started to show signs of carrying. A shock to her and her mate. Both thrilled though. She then laid a single large egg._

 _Her eyes stared lovingly at the opalescent egg. What laid within? She mused._ _"How do you fare, my love?" Her mate, Gradth, muttered in a hushed tone. He knew well that his love was tired and worn, so he went softly. She mumbled incoheritly, her gaze not leaving the egg. She felt the giant frame of Gradth settle around her. Giving her the feeling of safety._

 _He started to clean her 'til she shone, being as she failed to do so herself. All Darms forgo the daily chores of caring for themselves to always be on guard. The Lorths were required to be there for the care of their mates._

 _A cracking alerted them, she nuzzled the shaking egg. It was finally time! Her heart rose with each new crack. Both of the parents held their breaths, listening for the tell tail sign of life._

 _Shattering, the shell gave way from the roof. Exposing the new life to the air. The parents strained their ears, pleas in their minds echoed._

 _A soft tone escaped the egg, the Life Song. The miracle that occured when a pip emerged from their egg. Widely celebrated, it was considered the purest sound. Gardth and his mate nuzzled each other, they did it! Except something grabbed their attention._

 _A second tone joined the first. Shifting to join effertlessly, creating a beautiful duet._

 _"Two?" The dragoness whispered, her voice cracked with emotion. Tears filled her eyes and she sniffled. He mate nuzzled her under her chin, a sign of comfort._

 _Sure enough, two soaked forms emerged from the egg. Red and Gold. The brightest coloring the dragoness had ever seen. Both were a spitting image of their Lorth. But held dragon wings._

 _Their mewlings drew the parents out of their staring. Soon they were sleek and shiney. Purring happily in the embrace of their parents._

 _"What shall we name them?"_

 _The dragoness hummed, "They shall be called-"_

"Sunstreaker, yo we need to keep moving. They'll catch up soon if we dont get going."

"I'm coming!" A golden dragon snapped at his crimson brother, already annoyed by him. "Let's get moving Sideswipe, I seriously want a bath."

"You're a vain dragon, you know that?"

"So you tell me."


End file.
